1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film forming device which is used for, for example, an arc ion plating method.
2. Description of Related Art
An arc ion plating (hereinafter, abbreviated as “AIP”) method is an ion plating method in which a solid material is evaporated using vacuum arc discharge. In this method, the ionization rate of the evaporated material is high, and a film having superior adhesion can be formed.
In the AIP method, vacuum arc discharge is caused to occur between a target (evaporation source), which is a cathode, and an anode in a vacuum so as to evaporate and ionize a material on a target surface, and ions are deposited on a workpiece surface to which a negative bias voltage is applied, thereby forming a film.
In a film forming device of the related art which is used to form a film using the AIP method, as shown in FIG. 6, a cylindrical evaporation source 901 and closing surfaces of closing members 902 form a container, in which the closing members allow the inside of the evaporation source 901 to be a closed space. In this container in a vacuum, the evaporation source is caused to discharge ions to form a film on a surface of a workpiece W which is disposed in the container (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-36106 (JP 2013-36106 A).